1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rollable conduits and more particularly pertains to a new rollable conduit device for enabling the pulling of electrical wires through a tubular conduit without having to apply lubrication in the tubular conduit. Disclosure documents (#497090 & #502767) were filed in the U.S. Patent Office on Jul. 16, 2001 & Oct. 22, 2001 respectively for the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rollable conduits is known in the prior art. More specifically, rollable conduits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,189; U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,612; U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,090; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,817; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,176; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 418,210.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rollable conduit device. The prior art includes tubular conduits having open ends and bores disposed therethrough.